The fine line between lust and love
by anotherfxckingcoconut
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. Northside and Southside. Two girls of polar opposites, or so they believe. Starting of as a lust filled romance. Neither girl realising the effect they will have on eachother. My first fanfic, smut and strong language in here so children pls leave :)
1. Chapter I - Hot and Cold

The cold rain pounded against Cheryl's face as she looked the metal trailer door up and down. 'Am I crazy, fuck. what am I doing?!' she thought to herself. Before she could stop herself her hand nervously knocked against the cold metal. Her heart beating so fast she could hardly control it. Body shivering. Her mind racing. 'Oh god what am I doing'. She almost turned on her heel when she suddenly heard the lock of the door turning. Cheryl's hair dripping wet at this point, she waited anxiously for the door to swing open. "Cheryl?! What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Before Toni could say another word, Cheryl butted in. "Just shut up and listen before I change my mind" Cheryl blurted out desperately. "TT, I don't really know how to say this but I'm just going to say it. I can't get you out of my brain. I can't sleep properly, I can't think straight. You drive me crazy when you're not even trying. It takes everything I have not to throw you down and kiss every inch of your body when I'm near you, I don't even know if you'd even be into me but you're just so hot so I thought I'd put it out there before it killed me, and.." Before Cheryl could continue, her rambling was interrupted by Toni's lust filled words "Do it" she barely breathed.

Cheryl's eyes were torn from the doormat she had been fixated on throughout her speech and shot up to look Toni in the eyes. Cheryl's heart almost stopped. A lump caught in her throat. 'Did she hear that right?' Her head spinning, a million thoughts ran through her mind. "I said do it" Toni's voice a little louder this time, so full of hunger. As Cheryl stepped closer to Toni, she seductively brought her teeth down over her bottom lip and gently bit down. "God you're so hot" Toni breathed. Within seconds, Toni had grabbed Cheryl's cold hand and dragged her inside the trailer, kicking the door closed behind them. Cheryl pushed the smaller girl up against the door, looking into her sparkling brown eyes before pressing her red lips up against hers. Despite Cheryl's freezing cold body pressed up against hers, Toni felt her whole body ignite, like a fire was blazing between the two girls as they touched. Toni grabbed onto Cheryl's hair, her hands getting caught up in it as they're lips moved faster and more passionately over one another's, only pausing for a split second to take a breath. Toni took Cheryl's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it roughly towards her own mouth. Cheryl moaned into Toni's mouth, enjoying the roughness of her actions. Cheryl's whole body felt electric as she pushed more up against Toni, hitting her harder into the trailer door. Without letting go of each other's lips, they clumsily walked towards the kitchen counter, stumbling in their efforts not to have a second where they're mouths weren't touching. In one clean sweep, Toni's arm had thrown everything from the counter across the floor. Cheryl grabbed onto Toni's thighs and threw her up onto the newly bare surface. There was so much passion between the two girls, Cheryl was feeling dizzy. Toni's bare legs quickly wrapped around Cheryl's waist, resting on each of her hips and pulling her closer between her legs. Toni was frantically pulling at the long red hair that fell down Cheryl's back, scratching at her neck leaving small marks as she did so. Cheryl desperately moving her kisses from Toni's lips, down her neck and around her collar bone, sucking and biting, taking Toni's soft skin into her mouth which left dark circles, like she was marking Toni as her own.

The red head stepped back slightly, which made Toni groan at the lack of contact. Her moment of dismay was short-lived as she felt Cheryl's hands pull her legs closer around her waist, holding her by her hips. Toni tightened her grip around Cheryl's waist when she felt herself be taken from the counter and carried towards her bedroom. Toni hungrily sucked and bit into Cheryl's neck as they made their way across the room, not even flinching when she felt her back hit into the hard surface, the bedroom door swinging open. Cheryl threw Toni down on the bed, looking at her like a lion would its prey, her eyes full of hunger. Cheryl excitedly kicked off her red heels and pulled her tight black top up over her head, throwing it across the room. Toni smirked as she admired Cheryl's red lacy bra and toned abs that had been hidden underneath her clothes. "Fucking hell" Toni said, growing impatient, she couldn't wait another second as Cheryl fidgeted at the buttons on her shorts, her body filling with desire, she flung herself towards the red head pulling her down on top of her, her body crashing against the soft bed. Cheryl tugged at the pink t-shirt that was blocking contact between the two girls' skin. Toni sat up slightly, lifting her arms above her head so Cheryl could pull the top off, leaving Toni with nothing underneath. Cheryl rapidly unclipped her own bra, tossing it across the room out of their way. Before long, Cheryl had thrown herself back down on top of Toni, her legs straddling Toni's waist, her body tingling with the feeling of their bare flesh touching. Toni was so turned on, her hands frantically roaming every part of Cheryl's bare skin. She grabbed Cheryl's waist and flipped her down onto the bed so now Toni was in control. Cheryl's eyes full of desire, which drove Toni crazy. She pinned Cheryl's hands back above her head as she began moving her way down Cheryl's body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She felt Cheryl's body shiver with each kiss she placed on her exposed skin. She tugged at Cheryl's shorts, pulling them down her legs and throwing them behind her. With her teeth she pulled at Cheryl's underwear, locking seductive eyes with Cheryl as she brought them down her legs. Toni slowly made her way back up Cheryl's legs, biting at the inside of her thighs, leaving small teeth marks on her pale skin. "Stop teasing Toni" Cheryl moaned, almost annoyed at the way Toni made her feel weak. Toni placed a soft kiss above her clit before pushing her tongue inside Cheryl. The red head arched her back as she felt Toni's contact, letting out a loud moan. Luckily it was still lashing rain so nobody would here them. Cheryl grinded against the girls mouth as Toni used her fingers to play with Cheryl's clit, which she knew was almost enough to send Cheryl over the edge. Cheryl's hands pulling at Toni's hair, attempting to push Toni's head closer to her, which Toni resisted wanting to keep the red head on the edge a bit longer. She continued to move her tongue around Cheryl, sucking on her clit, hands moving up and down Cheryl's legs. "Fuck Toni I'm gonna co-" After a few more minutes, Cheryl finally came undone. Her whole body filled with a sensation that made her feel electric, she moaned loudly. As Cheryl rode out her orgasm, Toni kissed her toned stomach, slowly moving up, pressing her lips into Cheryl's. "You're so bad at that you know" Cheryl whispered, smirking into Toni's mouth.


	2. Chapter II - Only the beginning

Toni's eyes gazed down at the red head beneath her, "you're so fucking sexy" Toni whispered into Cheryl's ear, biting at her earlobe as she said so. Cheryl felt the energy inside her rise again as she felt Toni's warm breath against her skin. Cheryl quickly flipped them over, placing a leg across Toni so she was now straddling her hips. She flung herself back down onto Toni, their lips crashing together again as Cheryl grinded herself into the girl beneath her. Toni always had a way with words but all she could come up with at this moment was a "fuck" in between her panting. Cheryl's hand wandered down Toni's stomach, her fingers making various shapes along Toni's skin and moving to lightly press along the insides of Toni's thighs. The red head smirked as she felt Toni push her hips towards Cheryl's hand. "Cmon Chery-" was all Toni could get out before her a loud 'ugh' escaped her mouth as Cheryl pushed two fingers inside of her. Cheryl's hand moved rapidly, expertly curling her fingers inside Toni to hit just the right spot each time and her thumb rubbing Toni's clit. Toni's hands grabbed at Cheryl's back, looking for anything to hold onto. Toni's nails dug into Cheryl's skin, scratching long lines along her back as Toni tried to hold on a bit longer but she wasn't very successful as she came hard. Cheryl winced at the pain she felt as her flesh was broken by Toni's fingers but she didn't care. She couldn't help but feel a bit smug that she had this effect on the serpent. Once she felt Toni's breathing slow down she slowly pulled out her fingers and wiped them clean into the bed sheets.

Cheryl stayed resting on top of Toni looking down at the tanned girl beneath her. They had barely talked in school apart from Vixens practice and when the teacher had paired them up once in art class, but Cheryl couldn't help but feel like she had known her forever. "You're something else, you know that?" Cheryl's thoughts were interrupted as Toni pushed some loose red hair back behind her ear, rubbing her thumb up and down Cheryl's cheek as she spoke. A shy smile creeped across the red heads face and she bent down to place a soft kiss to Toni's collarbone, jaw and then cheek. "You're so hot" Cheryl said placing another kiss to Toni's cheek. Toni never felt nervous around anyone but there was something about Cheryl Blossom that gave her butterflies. Cheryl eventually lifted her leg over Toni, moving herself to the edge of the bed and began gathering up her clothes that had been thrown around the room not so long ago. Toni watched as Cheryl moved around the room, admiring how beautiful she looked all stripped back. No big facade put on, just Cheryl Blossom. "You're staring" Cheryl laughed as she caught Toni's gaze. Toni, lying on her side, her head propped up by her hand, smirked replying "How can I not?" Cheryl, now fully dressed, was pulling on her second high heel. "Jeez, leaving so quickly, do you regret it that much blossom? A quick fuck and then you're gone?" Toni joked although listening carefully for the red heads response. "No, no of course not, I just have to get home before my hideous mother realises I'm gone." "I definitely don't regret it, Toni" she smiled flirtatiously rising from the edge of the bed. "So I'll see you at school then?" Toni called after her just as the red head pulled open the bedroom door. "If you're lucky" Cheryl throwing a quick wink Toni's way as the red flames disappeared behind the wooden door. Toni listened as Cheryl's heels made their way across the floor, the metal door being opened and carefully shut. "Holy shit" Toni breathed pulling the bed sheets up over her face.


	3. Chapter III - Questions and answers

Cheryl was awoken to the piercing sound of her alarm. Grunting as she rolled over, she hit the large 'OFF' button on the top of the small clock. Her arms stretched up, yawning as she did so. Slowly opening her sleepy eyes, she couldn't help but smile when images of a pink haired girl flooded into her mind. It had only been a mere 24 hours since she had been tangled up with the south sider. Cheryl's sweet daydream was quickly interrupted as her eyes read the time that was lighting up her phone screen, '8:32' in bright flashing numbers jumping out at her. "Shit" she mumbled to herself as she ripped the soft duvet away from her body, shivering at the cool air that now surrounded her. The read head pulled open her wardrobe, snatching up the first outfit that she saw. She quickly tugged up the black shorts, closing the buttons around her waist, then clipping her bra around her. Just as she was about to pull her red top over her head, her eyes wandered to the full length mirror that stood behind her. "Oh my god" she whispered, her mouth slightly dropped open. She had spotted the long red scratches that covered the top half of her back, flinching as she let her fingers run over the sensitive skin. "Really Toni" she mumbled to herself as she hid the evidence under the thin layer of fabric her top provided. Fumbling as she stepped into her second high heel cursing silently to herself, she ran her fingers through her crimson hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. Cheryl grabbed her school bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she made her way down the long flight of stairs. Not even stopping to get breakfast, she pulled open the large door, shutting it with a bang behind her.

Toni headed to school early that morning, planning on catching up on some homework that was due for that day. As she sat down on the comfy sofa in the common area she pulled out a blank copy book and held a pen in her hand ready to get to work. But she didn't get very far with her study's as she couldn't seem to get a certain red head out her brain. The stared into space as she relived the events that had occurred not so long ago. The way Cheryl's breath felt against her skin, the feeling of her soft fiery hair in her hands, her soft lips on hers. Ugh what was she doing, thinking about a girl who had probably forgotten about her already. "Hey Toni!" The serpent jumped at the sound of the words that echoed behind her. "God you scared me" Toni exclaimed as she watched Betty and Veronica stroll into the once silent room. Veronica giggled as Toni leaned down to retrieve the pen she had just dropped on the floor. "Why are you here so early, you usually come running in a minute before class" Betty questioned, taking a seat on the couch opposite Toni. "I had some work to catch up on" Toni mumbled as she glanced down at the still blank paper on her lap. "You couldn't have spent some of that time covering up the hickeys on your neck?" Veronica asked cheekily, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh uh these aren't hickeys" Toni stammered as she rubbed at the dark marks on her tanned skin. Veronica raised her eyebrows "Oh I know what hickeys look like, and they are most definitely hickeys. So topaz, who are they from?" the raven haired girl smirked as she spoke. Just as Toni was about to give some half hearted excuse, she was saved by the ringing sound of the school bell, signalling the start of first class. "Uh gotta go, can't be late for art!" Toni's words spilled out of her mouth as she nearly ran out of the room, her school bag flying behind her.


End file.
